Je vais être en retard
by Titipo
Summary: "C'est le stagiaire, il aura du retard". … Cela en valait-il la peine ? Vraiment ? Méritait-il la mort pour sa faiblesse ? Méritait-il de disparaître de son univers, le laissant seul avec ses souvenirs ? Axel/PrésentateurTV/ProfDePhilo


**Alors… Oui, c'est peut-être surprenant, comme choix de pairing… Mon inspi me fait des maléfucks, parfois (*se souvient du Pupuce/Marteau5t commencé sous l'effet de la fièvre quelques semaines auparavant*) x) Mais j'ai voulu essayer et voilà ce que ça donne ! Court, mais ça change un peu \o**

**(Ah, et je le dis au cas où certains seraient devant leur écran en mode "Gnééé, qui c'est, déjà ? O.o" : Axel est le deuxième stagiaire x) (Si si, c'est dans le générique... Bon, c'est le prénom de la personne qui le joue, mais... Hum... Voilà.))**

**Disclaimer (j'avoue, j'ai perdu l'habitude avec CN, mais là j'y pense alors allons-y \o): Les personnages appartiennent bien entendu à Kriss, je lui emprunte juste dans le but de les... rapprocher. Voilà. *sourire innocent***

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Je vais être en retard**

_"Je suis désolé, je vais être en retard."_

_"Tu exagère ! Tu sais qu'il ne le supportera pas longtemps..."_

_"N'ait pas peur, mon amour, il ne m'arrivera rien." "De toutes façons, un jour, je deviendrais artiste. Je t'emmènerais loin d'ici et on vivra de chants et d'amour. Je t'aime."_

...

_"Il ne m'arrivera rien."_...

Le Présentateur TV lâcha une exclamation à mi-chemin entre sarcasme et désespoir. Sur l'écran de son téléphone, son doigt hésita, ses yeux embués restèrent fixés sur la petite icône représentant une corbeille.

Tout effacer ? Les souvenirs, les photos échangés, chacun de leurs sms ? Effacer la moindre preuve de son existence ?

Son index se replia, s'approcha de l'écran tactile mais fit un bond en arrière à quelques millimètres de la poubelle virtuelle.

Non. Non, il ne pouvait pas...

Refermant l'étui de l'appareil et le fourrant aussitôt dans la poche de sa veste, il se replia contre lui-même, laissant aller ses larmes sans se soucier un seul instant de sa pitoyable attitude.

\- Axel... Murmura-t-il entre ses pleurs

Axel. Son chanteur à moitié bourré la moitié du temps. De santé fragile, puisque la vie n'avait pas épargné sa peau sans cesse couverte de bleus. Tous ces bleus qui lui avaient tant donné l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras d'une étreinte maladroitement protectrice. Axel.

Sa tête se cogna mollement contre ses genoux.

Axel. Relation purement platonique, à peine tactile, puisqu'il avait toujours eu cette étrange crainte de le briser. C'était son premier amour. Et il avait été partagé.

Axel.

Le Présentateur ignora les larmes qui lui piquèrent le coin des yeux avant de dévaler le long de ses joues. Il l'avait prévenu. Il l'avait prévenu et il n'avait rien fait. Cette tête de mule n'en avait fait qu'à la sienne et aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui en payait le prix.

La porte claqua, le plancher grinça. Lui resta tremblotant contre une table sans un mot.

\- Ça va, cadreur ?

Comment... Osait-il ? Comment...

\- Vous l'avez tué.

Tristesse, colère, il ne saurait dire avec précision ce qu'il ressentait. Sans doute un mélange de sentiments négatifs encore confus, en grande partie tournés contre cet homme. Celui qui, marteau sur épaule, entrait dans la salle de classe et s'était brusquement stoppé à ses mots

\- Que...

Semblant réaliser aussitôt de quoi il en retournait, le Prof de Philo posa son arme et le fixa, l'air surpris.

\- Allons, cadreur, il est mort. Pleurer ne le fera pas revenir.

Il serra les dents, ses mains se crispèrent. Il retint un cri. De toutes ses forces. Mais ne put finalement que le lâcher, le laisser exploser tout en se levant d'un bond.

\- VOUS AVEZ TUÉ LA PERSONNE QUI COMPTAIT LE PLUS À MES YEUX !

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, alors il se jeta sur le Prof. Sans but précis, sans même une idée de ce qu'il voudrait lui faire subir en vain.

Mais, contre toutes attentes un minimum sensées, celui-ci ne fit pas un geste vers son marteau pourtant posé à portée de main. Il resta immobile face au moindre coup qu'il put recevoir et finit par jeter ses bras autour de la taille du Présentateur qui se figea.

Tous ces sentiments éclatèrent, le submergèrent, et ce fut finalement un torrent de larmes qui l'emporta sur le reste.

Son corps s'amollit, parcouru de sanglots, et ses mains allèrent se décrisper lentement contre les épaules de son vis à vis. Tâchant sans succès de maintenir un rythme cardiaque acceptable, il se laissa aller presque contre sa volonté contre le corps du Prof, qui se permis de laisser glisser une main dans son dos. Les minutes défilèrent en silence.

\- Cadreur... Cadreur, reste calme...

Réalisation. Le Présentateur TV ouvrit de grands yeux. Son premier réflexe fut de reculer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans ses bras ?!

Ses jambes retrouvèrent brusquement leur usage, il recula lentement jusqu'à la porte et laissa sa main en chercher la clenche à tâtons, toujours sans quitter du regard le Prof de Philo. Qui le fixait aussi, mêlant son incompréhension à sa peur/colère/tristesse... Quoi que peut-être un peu moins de tristesse, en réalité. Peut-être plus de désir de vengeance.

Ayant repéré son sésame, il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce en courant. Ses chaussures grincèrent dans les couloirs, mais il n'y prêta guère d'attention, la probabilité de voir apparaître son employeur à chaque détour le faisait plutôt accélérer.

Il traversa ainsi toute l'école, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée puis le portail qu'il passa avec précipitation.

Soudain, il s'arrêta.

Que faire ? Que devait-il faire ?

Se venger ? Il en avait envie, terriblement envie, mais...

Le Prof de Philo,... jamais il ne pourrait le tuer. Et pas seulement à cause de leurs capacités respectives qui promettaient pour lui un éventuel combat court et douloureux, mais aussi à cause de tout un tas d'attachements qui se dévoilèrent dans son esprit... Ses souvenirs défilèrent un peu, sa rencontre avec le Prof de Philo, celle avec Axel, le temps qu'il avait passé avec eux deux...

Pouvait-il se venger ? Oui. Non. Oui. Non. Oui. Non.

Il se sentait si faible. Et lui, qu'allait-il devenir ? Pas un criminel, en tout cas...

Il sortit donc son portable, appuya donc sans remords et sans se donner le temps d'y réfléchir sur la corbeille et fit apparaître un clavier.

\- C'est pour votre bien Prof... Et pour le mien aussi... Pour notre bien à tous les deux... Mais comme je suis faible, j'imagine que je serais encore là pour vous lorsque vous reviendrez...

Le Présentateur TV ignora de nouvelles larmes, écrasa son doigt sur deux touches et porta le combiné à son oreille.

Il observa un temps le paysage de campagne l'entourant avant d'enfin entendre une voix le questionner à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Allô, la police ?... C'est pour un meurtre.


End file.
